Lost and Found
by AdorkableBoo
Summary: Calleigh Morgan,that's my name and im a vampire hunter.Who happens to be madly in love with a Vampire called Leo.They are on the run,from everyone because of a pendent with amazing powers.Meanwhile they are falling in love all over again despite secrets and promises.Will their love survive? Besides that will they be able to protect the witch who made the pendent and started it all?


Calleigh Morgan , that's my name and im a vampire hunter.(Ex Witch, it's a long story but basically I gave up my powers when I became a vampire hunter) Who happens to be madly in love with a Vampire called Leo, I know clever move there. It happened four years ago, I was hell bent on revenge. So much so that any and every Vampire was dead after I'd set my eyes on them. Then I saw Leo and I had never wanted to kill anyone more than I wanted to kill him, but I also never seen anything more beautiful then him. Of course I hunted him and he hunted me, but something stopped me from killing him every time. I was at war with myself than I just happened to get kidnapped and tortured. (Go Me!) Leo was a part of the group that kidnapped me (Only he wasn't they kidnapped and tortured and seems sold me without any of his knowledge) When he saw my bloody face (Yep that's what made him accept his feelings) he went on a crazy loop, killing all the Vampires involved. Anyway he set me free but the freedom was short lived because Leo was working for a big bad Vampire named Hunter. Hunter appeared while Leo was setting me free and they fought, Leo was losing. I wiggled my way free and helped him fight , resulting in Hunters death. After that Leo told me it wasn't safe for us to be together and went his own way. Now im not a crazy stalker chick or anything but I have spent the last four years chasing him. Partly because he's a dream boat but mostly because I gave him my pendent and it is now the one thing everybody wants.

I walked into the wall, yes the fricking wall! I was following Jack whom was meeting Leo, I saw him walk around this corner and then as I went to follow him … Boom! Im walking into a wall. I glared at the wall, it wasn't really there. Someone probably Leo had seen me following Jack and put up a barrier, they could probably see everything. I kicked at the wall hoping to knock the barrier down but only succeeding in twisting my ankle. (Hell that's going to hurt in the morning) Then I decided to try and climb over it, turns out it's a dome barrier and I just crawled around a circle brick wall. Finally resulting to my last tactic, I pulled the chain off from around my neck. I held it up to the dome and watched it crumple, I slid the chain back on before walking in.

"Cute trick" a voice I could never forget called from the shadows.

"I was just going to say that about you barrier" I replied.

"Why are you here Calleigh?" Leo asked stepping out from the shadows. His short black hair gleamed in the moonlight, and I lost myself in his endless blue eyes. He wore an all black suit, and held a single red rose in his hands at his side.

"I need my pendent back" I said shaking myself out of the trance he always seemed to place on me. I looked around for other vampires but no one was around, not even Jack. "Where is everyone?" I added.

Something flashed in his eyes and he looked away, fiddling with something on the end of a rusted chain. "You seem to being doing okay without it" he mumbled eyeing my own chain.

"After three years of running into brick walls , I got a barrier defector made" I said thinking about how worn Andy (My witch friend) had been after she made it for me.

"So why do you need your protection back?" Leo asked, suddenly wary that I was in trouble.

"None of your business" I said, thinking of my family who would be hunted if someone found out that my mother had made the pendent for me. If someone found out just how much power my family have, No!. I gave up my powers to make sure they could live happily and safely no way in hell I would let _anyone_ ruin that.

"Im not giving it back"

"Leo, I have no problem taking it by force" I threatened.

"Well we both know how that ends, don't we?" He said getting into a fighting stance.

I'd been so engrossed in Leo that I hadn't heard the footsteps on top of the roofs, there was about five maybe more Vampires watching us. Leo must have already heard because he nodded when I gave him a shocked look, then pointed his head at each one. Seven vampires not five like I had thought. Still Leo kept on like before

"Come at me then" he ordered and without thinking I charged, in a matter of seconds I was in Leo's arms. "Im going to launch you at them" he whispered in my ear. A second later I was flying through the air, high kicking one of the watching vampires in the face. I landed on my knees, my hair flying around my face. By the time I looked up Leo was up on the roof next to me, fighting another vampire. I took down the one on my roof and jumped on to another, a vampire already awaiting me. I'd forgotten how much fun it was to fight overwhelming odds with Leo by my side. In what felt like seconds but was at least an hour both me and Leo grinned at each other over rooftops, every watching Vampire dead.

"We need to talk" Leo told me

"You don't say" I yelled back.

"I'll meet you tomorrow?" he asked

"Why not tonight?"

"I have business to take care of" he said cringing, that meant he need to feed.

"Okay tomorrow, erm stay safe" I said turning and walking away, wondering where Jack had gone. After all he had been my only lead to Leo and without him I might be just as lost as I was to begin with.

**Leo's POV**

"Jack and Violet are going to kill me" I mumbled to myself as I burnt the dead vampires body's. It was worth it though, to be able to speak with her. Calleigh looked so… beautiful, her dyed blonde hair had grown so her dirty blonde/brown natural colour was coming through her roots, her green eyes that have little blue and brown flecks searched mine, her full lips… Kissable lips. Talking to her was like seeing her for the first time in four years, it wasn't I often watched her like I had planned to do tonight. Jack leads her to a barrier where I could see her but she couldn't see me, but hearing her soft yet hard, high pitched voice was like music to my ears. I looked around the empty street , making sure no one would see me break into the hospital. We were running low on blood so it was my time to refill the freezer. I picked up some of the common blood types leaving the ones like O negative for some poor person that needs it. I felt my fangs pinch my lower lip as they grew with hunger, I opened my mouth and bit into a bag in my hand. Using the other hand I stuffed blood into my black bag. The thick blood slid down my burning throat but it could do nothing for my hunger, for I was hungry for a different type of substance. I had a burning hunger in my gut and only Calleigh could make it better, for she is my drug and I can not stand being without her.


End file.
